The present invention relates to a blister package and a method for packaging a blister in the blister package.
DE 198 55 318 C1 has disclosed a packing means for medications in the form of a folding box combination for at least two different primary packaging types—on the one hand containing transdermal bandages and on the other hand containing capsules—in the form of a folding cardboard box that contains all of these capsules and has an adequate space to accommodate individual rectangular bandages that can be loosely inserted separately from one another.
DE 697 19 823 T2 has disclosed a blister package that has an arrangement of cups with two cup sections, each with a set of cups. The cups of one cup section are offset in relation to the cups of the other cup section so that the cups of the two cup sections fit between one another after the folding. A protective unit includes two closing regions, preferably with an intermediate region that is bounded by two fold lines; the protective unit can be folded along the fold lines. A support unit is attached to the cup arrangement so that the cups of at least one cup section are aligned with the at least one hole.
As a rule, packages of this kind are manufactured on specialized machines that manufacture the folded packages from a flat, generally one-layer blank by means of folding. The blister and the patient information optionally to be inserted are glued or sealed in place in an intermediate step of the folding process.
As a rule, machines of this kind are only for use in manufacturing these foldable blister packages.
The object of the present invention is to provide a blister package that can be filled with at least one blister by a conventional horizontal cartoning machine; only slight modifications of the horizontal cartoning machine are required. This object is attained by the defining characteristics of the independent claims.